Bleeding FAng song fic
by BFShade
Summary: This was just a stray thought that i had. I used Emeinem's "The Real Slim Shady". RAted for what the song used to mean.


**You all know me from the Bleeding Fang stories. Well this has nothing to do with them other then the person in it. I came up with the first (and most likely the last) songfic about Chaos "Shade" Shadow. Dont kill me if I really mess this up. Still reveiw and tell me what you think.**

May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Chaos Shadow please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Chaos Shadow please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here..

Y'all act like you never seen a Time lord before  
Jaws all on the floor like Kitsuekie throwing you against a wall  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Sabitage said... nothing you idiots!  
Sabitage dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
Feminist women love Shadey  
"Chaos Shadow, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his pocet watch  
Rippin' the fabric of time," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than what's goin on in Mirage's bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna tell the world that I'm supper human, but can't  
but it's cool for Stan Lee to write comic books  
"Time travel doesn't exsist, time travle doesn't exsist"  
And if we're lucky, you might just give up on fictional thoughts  
And that's the message that they deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what "Back to the Futur" is  
Of course they gonna know what a Delorion is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got relitives don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but pawns in this giant game.." Well, some of us Knights and rooks  
who think other people are below us  
But if we can write comic books and cheesy movies  
then there's no reason that a man can't control time  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Freaks like me gather round, sing the chorus and it goes

'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?

Doc Brown's gotta be careful when going back in time;  
well I don't, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a past?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
"But Shade, what if you meet urself, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So I would have to act like Marty Mcfly?  
And not have your mom want me?  
Shit, Ocean Ace better switch me chairs  
so I can sit near Reject and Chris  
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV  
"Yeah, he's odd, but I think he's married to Faith, hee-hee!"  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me  
so I'm going back to destroy you.  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who have powers like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!

'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?

I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to try it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be an outcast or try and hide it at all  
I just get on the watch and click it  
and whether you like to admit it I just turned  
back more then ninety minutes of your life  
Then you wonder how can those kids get so strange  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in world still around to wach it stop spinnin  
And every single person is a Chaos Shaodw lurkin  
He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
with his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Shady please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?

'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?  
'Cause I'm Chaos Shadow, yes I'm the real Shadow  
All you other Chaos Shadow are just imitating  
So won't the real Chaos Shadowplease stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?

Ha ha  
Guess there's a Chaos Shadow in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up

**Okay, yeah this is the last songfic for a while. If any of you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. Plz review. And yes flames are always welcome.**

**-BFShade**


End file.
